Una extraña noche
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Cuando el Lambo de 5 años arrojo su mas extraña arma sobre Tsuna, este jamas imagino que su noche en el futuro fuera a ser tan placentera.


Si, otro Drabble D:

Solo dire, no es bueno estar encerrada en un auto mientras deliras por la fiebre ._.

¿Espero les guste?

* * *

-¿Pero qué fregados haces otona Lambo?- pregunto el castaño lleno de miedo, ira y confusión, al ver a su futuro guardián del rayo con un vestido color rosa y una peluca rubia.

-Ara, ara, no eras tú, pero al parecer mi "yo" pequeño la cago- suspiro- aun así, debo seguir ordenes- dijo con una mirada llena de malicia que dejo helado al joven decimo Vongola.

Cuanto tiempo paso, quien sabe, y ah estas alturas a quien le importaba el tiempo, el fregado tiempo, maldita bazooka de los 10 años, la había cargado pero bien cargada al descomponerse justo en ese momento. Quería maldecir a todos por lo bajo, pero el placer que le infundaban esos dos era demasiado.

Gemía fuertemente al sentir ese gran miembro tocar ese punto sensible. Quería pensar en que rayos estaba metido su "yo" futuro pero mando todo a la mierda cuando cada estocada dada tocaba con más insistencia su punto frágil, aquel le daba dar fuertes gemidos.

-Kufufuf, no pensé que fueras tan sensible de joven, Tsunayoshi- susurro Mukuro a su oído para después morder su lóbulo.

El castaño volvió a gemir, trato de hablar cuando un gran pedazo de carne invadió su cavidad bucal.

-Ah! No sabía que dieras tales felaciones herbívoro- el pelinegro movía la cabeza del castaño a un ritmo que le agradara y complaciera- ahh! Si, mueve tu lengua ah!- gemía el azabache.

El peli azul seguía dando estocadas mientras seguía sosteniendo de las caderas al menor –Ahh!, eres tan estrecho Vongola- gimió- no me digas que todavía no te violan los bastardos de Varia

Antes estas palabras, palideció, pero no dejo de atender el miembro de Hibari.

-Tu silencio me da la razón- dijo con voz ronca-eh maniaco de las peleas ¿cambiamos?, también quiero que me la chupe el Vongola- dijo mientras daba una fuerte estocada y terminaba por llegar al orgasmo aun dentro de Tsuna.

-hmm! Ah!- gemia mientras seguía sacando y metiendo su miembro en la boca de su jefe- ilusionista de cuarta- dijo- ahh!, anda muerde un poco- dijo con una voz ronca tremendamente, demasiado sexy, sintió los dientes en su miembro logrando así, el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Tsuna cayó al suelo rendido, la esencia de Hibari salía de la comisura de sus labios y la de Mukuro recorría sus piernas.

-Oya oya, ya te cansaste Tsunayoshi, pero apenas comenzamos

El lindo castaño intentaba cerrar sus hermosos ojos, pero se lo impidieron, nuevamente lo volvieron a colocar en cuatro, rápidamente Mukuro metió su miembro en la boca del menor, Hibari por el contrario entraba en el interior de Tsuna, sintiendo la presión de su estrada dilatada apretar su miembro. Gimio.

-Ahh! Tsuna. En verdad eres muy estrecho- su simple voz ronca provoco el miembro del menor se pusiera más duro, Hibari noto eso y con una de sus habilidosas manos, pasando uno de sus dedos por sus nalgas y recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar a su objetivo, tomo el ya erecto amigo del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras comenzaba a dar envestidas

-Ahh! – Gemía mientras seguía dándole sexo oral al ilusionista- mash, mash, mash apidio- lograba pronunciar entre tanto placer.

Hibari subía y bajaba su mano, rodeando y apretando el miembro, seguían entrando y saliendo a medias de las entrañas del menor. Mukuro seguía recibiendo el sexo oral que le daba Tsunayoshi, movía su lengua como todo un experto, los tres llegaban a su límite, terminaron corriéndose juntos, Mukuro dentro de la boca de Tsuna, este trago la esencia gustoso, Hibari dentro de Tsuna, y Tsuna en la mano de Hibari.

Ambos salieron de Tsuna, este cayo rendido, durmiéndose al instante, Hibari chupo su mano impregnada del semen del menor, Mukuro se acerco y también la chupo, se miraron con complicidad, miraron al durmiente amante y sonrieron. Se dieron un apasiónate beso para que después Mukuro se fuera del lugar. Miro la ropa de princesa a un lado, sonrió con sorna.

-Deja que vuelvas Tsunayoshi, el castigo será peor, pero-se relamió los labios- la sección de esta noche fue estupenda.-dijo y salió del lugar.

Despertó con tremendo dolor en su parte baja, ya estaba en su cama. Sonrió, nunca olvidaría esa noche.


End file.
